


A little present

by Nialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Gen, Holding, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialll/pseuds/Nialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his surgery, Niall is incredibly bored at home. The boys come over for a visit and bring presents. Especially Zayn's present makes Niall feel happy inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall

Niall sighed. It had only been a day since he was back at home and he was already bored out of his mind. At the hospital he at least had some nurses he could talk with. But the boys could be there any minute and he was looking forward to it. He hadn't seen them in a pretty long time. They all had their own things to do when their break started.

When the doorbell rang he clumsily got to the door on his crutches. He was greeted by Harry's happy grin. "Niall! Oh that doesn't look good, be careful!" The boy grabbed his waist to make sure Niall didn't fall. "Liam, carry him to the couch. I don't like it when he uses those things," he commanded.

"I didn't know you even were allowed to walk around on crutches already?" Zayn frowned, following them to the living room. Niall shrugged. "I'm only allowed to walk short distances but it's exhausting," he admitted. "Well you keep laying down on the couch today, we'll get you everything," Harry decided. "Anyone wants a drink?" Everybody nodded and Harry went to the kitchen. Louis followed him so he could help.

"I know it's lame, but I figured you'd be bored by now so I got you something," Liam said, handing Niall a present. "Me too," Zayn said quickly, giving him something too. "Ah sweet, thanks guys!" Niall said, unwrapping the presents. Liam's present was a game for his Xbox, which Niall immediately made him put in the console so he wouldn't have to get up if he wanted to play it. Zayn's present was.. A little different.

"Nappies?" Niall frowned. "Yeah, I figured it was easy because you can't walk around a lot and you don't want to make a mess right?" Zayn smirked, winking. Niall got the joke and started laughing. "Thanks mate, I'm sure they'll come in handy."

When Harry and Louis came back, the first thing they saw were the nappies. "You're not potty trained?" Harry asked Niall, handing him a glass. "No, Zayn just thinks I'm lazy and I'll start weeing on the couch. He's probably scared of getting his trousers wet the next time he comes over." Harry laughed. "You're so great with gifts Zayn. Lou and I got you something too!" He went back to the hall and brought in a big basket covered in wrapping paper.

"Couldn't find something bigger?" Niall remarked, struggling to keep it on his lap. "Shut up and open it," Harry said light-heartedly. Under all the paper the basket was filled with fruit. "I don't want you to miss out on vitamins, you should get healthy soon," Harry said, kissing Nialls cheek.

"Remove the first layer," Louis said, a smirk on his face. Niall did so, uncovering a second layer of beer bottles. "Louis! What did you do?! Now this isn't a healthy present anymore," Harry sulked. "I love it Haz, thank you. I'll make sure to eat it all. And drink," Niall assured him. Harry nodded and sat down on the chair next to him.

The rest of the day was filled with talking, they had a lot of catching up to do. It was almost midnight when the boys decided to leave. "We'll find our way out, stay on the couch," Zayn told Niall. Niall smiled thankfully. "Whenever you're bored or lonely just call us," Harry said, grabbing his coat. "I will," Niall said. He waved and closed his eyes when the boys finally got out of the door. He was exhausted.

When Niall opened his eyes again it was four o'clock. He hadn't intended on falling asleep on the couch and now his back hurt too. He decided to go upstairs to his bedroom, even though that would take a lot of energy. His eye fell on the pack of nappies. "Better take that with me too or people will start to think weird things," he thought, and went upstairs with the nappies.

When he finally reached his bed he took off his clothes and laid down under the covers. He closed his eyes but then realized he needed a wee. Niall groaned, he was too exhausted to get up again but he knew he wouldn't sleep before he relieved himself. His only other option would be using a nappy. That would be weird, Zayn only gave them as a joke. But he still reached over to grab the package.

"Nighttime incontinence product," he read. It still felt weird but his curiosity got the best of him and he took a nappy out of the package. The thing was soft and didn't really look hard to put on. Before he knew it, Niall had taken his boxers off and had placed the nappy under his butt. He fastened the straps as best as he could and took in the new sensation. It felt comfortable, soft and in a way, safe. It felt right.

He rubbed his diaper covered butt and closed his eyes, trying to wee. But even though he had to go bad, nothing came out. He couldn't relax enough. Niall let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his phone, so he could use google for his problem. He was reading one of the answers when he suddenly felt the fabric between his legs get wet. He was weeing. He closed his eyes again and enjoined the warm flow, spreading over his dick and but. He still had his hand on his butt and he could feel the nappy expanding. The exhaustion came back when he was done and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next morning he had totally forgotten about his newfound thing until he felt something wet and warm between his legs. Niall blushed, he couldn't imagine he had really done it. But the evidence was there, and it was starting to smell. He hobbled to the bathroom and took the wet nappy off. He threw it away and wiped himself clean with a washcloth. He didn't bother cleaning his face or doing his hair, he'd be laying on the couch all day anyway.

Back in his bedroom, he put clean boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a shirt on. Niall wanted to go downstairs, he really did, but he couldn't. He sighed, grabbed the package of nappies and pulled his pants down to put another on again. Niall sighed again. Zayn probably didn't expect this when he gave Niall the present. "Oh Zayn, if you only knew.."


	2. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his surgery, Niall is incredibly bored at home. The boys come over for a visit and bring presents. Especially Zayn's present makes Niall feel happy inside.

The minute Zayn had dropped Louis and Harry off, he grabbed his crotch. At Niall’s he had several drinks without going to the bathroom and all that liquid was now getting back at him. His house would be an hour drive but right through London on a Friday night, he knew it would take at least thirty minutes longer. He wasn’t really bothered by it though. Zayn liked being in control and if he didn’t want to be desperate in the car, he would’ve gone to the loo. 

While driving his mind wandered, thinking back to the evening he just spent at Niall’s house. Especially the memory of Niall’s face when he opened Zayn’s present was vivid. Zayn knew Niall only thought of it as a funny present, but the thought of Niall wearing one of those white nappies made him warm inside. The first time he thought about it was two weeks ago and it hadn’t left his head ever since. 

Suddenly the boy had to hit the brakes. He was stuck in traffic. Zayn smiled, it only made his little game even more fun. He now genuinely didn’t know if he would make it. His seats were made of leather so wetting them was fine, it had happened several times before. He liked the feeling of having his bladder filled to the brim and rubbed the little bump in his abdomen. 

Holding on was hard; not only because he had to go so bad but also because he loved wetting himself. Feeling the warm liquid slowly travel through his underwear and then through his pants. Maybe dripping on the floor or running in his shoes, wetting his socks. Or sometimes, when he was feeling especially kinky, just letting go in the bathtub. The water would turn a bit yellow and would start to smell like his own wee. He liked it a lot, it was even better than sex. The best were the nights though. Instead of boxers he would wear a nappy and wet it before he fell asleep. He liked the warmth and comfort it brought. When he wakes up, he’d use it again. 

Thinking about wearing nappies made him dribble a bit in his boxers. He let it happen but tried to hold on again. He wasn’t desperate enough yet. Traffic was clearing up and he slowly pursued his way through London. His hand still covered his crotch and he was now biting his lip. He wondered what Niall would think if he saw him like this. Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted? Zayn knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if Niall thought he was gross, so he never said anything about it. Buying nappies for the boy was a bit impulsive but it was done. He could only hope the boy didn’t think further about it, or asked him how he got those nappies. 

By now he was steadily leaking and he knew he wouldn’t make it. He tried anyway, not giving in yet. But when he got to his house, there was a wet spot on his jeans, covered by his jacket. He took his time opening the door and carefully hung up his jacket. Then, he spread his legs and looked down, before letting go. His wee ran down his legs, turning the light blue fabric of his jeans dark. Some streams went into his shoes, others dripped on the floor. Zayn sighed and let his hands run over his wet pants. When he was finished, there was a big puddle on the floor and he knew he had to throw away his shoes. Worth it. 

Zayn threw an old towel on the wet spot and walked over to the bathroom, throwing his clothes in the washing machine on his way. After a nice hot shower he taped one of his nappies on and got in bed. His hallway would smell like piss tomorrow but he couldn’t be bothered to clean it up now. He peeked under his sheets to look at the diaper and smiled. “Oh Niall, if you only knew..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time to finish this, but here is the second part! It's really short, I know, but the story was done haha I hope you liked it! :) Thank you so much for reading this, see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this :) I'm supposed to update my other story but I felt like writing something else so here it is! I've been wanting to write this since his surgery but I had my other story and then I saw other people writing about his surgery and I wanted to do it again so yeah I'm late. Have a great day ^_^


End file.
